


Life is a Picnic With You

by dylanpidge



Series: Harry and Draco Break Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanpidge/pseuds/dylanpidge
Summary: “You invented a potion specifically to ward off bugs in preparation for this picnic because I told you I’ve never been stung before?”“Yes…”“Marry me again.”Harry and Draco on a lovely little picnic. Title inspired by Parks and Recreation.





	Life is a Picnic With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This short little one-shot is based off one of my other works (Harry and Draco Break Hogwarts) where Draco and Harry get together in Eighth Year, become professional Quidditch players for a bit, then retire to become the Potions Professor and Defence Professor respectively—getting married along the way. Obviously not necessary to read in advance but check it out if you want!

It was the middle of August, and the beating sun on Harry’s back made sure he knew it. But Harry didn’t care. After all, today marked his and Draco’s two-year anniversary. They had been married on Hogwarts grounds on a hot day much like today, Harry having won the fight over a winter versus summer wedding. It had been beautiful, the small gathering of close friends making it a truly magical event.

“What about that spot to your right?” Draco yelled over the wind.

Oh, right. Harry was currently on a broom thousands of feet in the air. He really should pay more attention. Harry looked to where Draco had indicated. A small grassy alcove could be seen on the side of the mountain, which would also give them a great view of the setting sun.

“Perfect!” He shouted back.

Draco landed quickly, but Harry stayed in the air long enough to perform a few fast corkscrews. It was nice to fly in the open space the valley next to the school offered. He hadn’t flown this freely since his time in the Quidditch League. Since becoming the new Defence professor, Harry hadn’t had any time to really show off in years. Draco saw even less time in the outside world, always sequestered off in his Potions laboratory, either inventing or grading papers. As he landed, Harry could see Draco shaking his head at his over-the-top flying.

“I thought we were having a bloody picnic, not reliving our Quidditch glory days.”

Running a hand through his windswept hair, Harry made his way over to Draco—snaking an arm around the slim man’s waist and planted a lingering kiss on the side of his mouth. Draco stubbornly stayed in the same position but Harry could still see some color travel to his cheeks and ears.

When Harry found out Draco had never been on a picnic, he looked to rectify the matter as soon as he could. Their anniversary seemed like the perfect opportunity to show Draco how much fun picnics could be. Obviously, Harry was never invited on any picnics the Dursley’s went on, Hermione, Ron, and he had a few with Hagrid through their time at Hogwarts. Each picnic is a precious memory to Harry and he wants to share that feeling with his husband.

Draco was not so receptive to the idea. He admitted to feeling sorry for making fun of Harry going on them during school, but that didn’t mean he wanted to go on one himself. Harry had only frowned. Sometimes he really hated Lucius Malfoy, not that he would voice it aloud. Draco’s father was a very touchy subject, even this many years later. Maybe this was a lousy idea…

A tug at Harry’s calloused hand brought him back to the present. Draco had seen the mounting indecision in his gaze and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Silver eyes tilted upwards with the man’s soft smile, one that Harry knew was meant only for him to see. It made his insides melt just a bit more every time it was sent his way.

“Come on then, let’s eat before the preservation charms on the food wear off,” Draco said softly, pulling him to a flat spot of grass.

A quick wave of Harry’s wand and the picnic was set up exactly as he imagined. He had bought the quintessential blue checkerboard blanket associated with picnics along with a wicker basket he had seen on the telly. He had asked the house elves at Hogwarts to make some sandwiches and looking at the array of different combinations, and they had more than delivered. A sparkling bottle of white wine was situated next to a softly lit candle.

Plopping down on the soft blanket, Harry patted the spot next to him with an overly sultry look on his face. Draco only rolled his eyes in response before sitting down to his left. They were close enough that their shoulders kept bumping together but Harry didn’t mind one bit. He clasped Draco’s hand in his own and ran a rough thumb over the other’s smooth knuckles.

“I cannot understand,” Harry marvelled while looking down at their joined hands, “how you kept your hands so smooth throughout all of your Quidditch career.”

Draco gave a small chuckle before replying, “With patience and potions. Oh!” He sat up a bit, “I almost forgot.”

He rummaged through the potions bag attached to his hip, reaching in farther than what would seem outwardly possible. Harry could hear different bottles clinking together inside.

Finally, he pulled out a round, purple container with a nozzle on top that…wait, “Is that a perfume bottle?” Harry asked incredulously.

Draco pinked a bit at the question but answered regardless, “I got the idea when visiting my mother and I saw this bottle. I know you’ve said in the past you’re worried you’re going to be stung by something so I came up with a potion that keeps bugs away if you spray in around—hence the perfume bottle.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Harry finally spoke.

“You invented a potion specifically to ward off bugs in preparation for this picnic because I told you I’ve never been stung before?”

“Yes…”

“Marry me again.”

Draco gave a startled laugh at the declaration before turning back to the bottle in his hand. Harry brought a hand up and turned Draco’s head to face him once again. Merlin, he looked so beautiful. The sun was setting, casting Draco’s pale skin in an orange sheen. His silver eyes stood out starkly against his features, as did his darkening cheeks. Harry smirked in satisfaction at bringing that color out on the other man’s cheeks, knowing it was not easy to fluster him.

He slowly leaned into Draco’s personal space before sealing their mouths in a heated meeting of lips. Every kiss with Draco was a different experience. This kiss felt like lava. Incredibly viscous and slow moving, the kisses felt heated to unbearable levels. But the didn’t stop, they were only egged on by the heat. Draco’s freehand migrated to his hair, pulling harshly on the thick strands. At the tug on his hair Harry separated them, trying to remind himself _why_ he needed to stop snogging Draco.

Picnic. Right.

“The picnic, Draco. Let’s keep our eyes on our goal. And that’s to experience a lovely picnic for our anniversary. Don’t give me that look. Eat a sandwich.”

Draco only pouted harder. Or, as much as a 25-year-old _could_ pout. They ate in companionable silence for a bit, their hands still intertwined between them with Harry stroking the other’s knuckles every so often. The sun was reaching its peak moments of beauty, right before it set behind the mountains in the distance. The colors danced on the horizon, slowly fading in intensity. Harry gripped Draco’s hand tighter before taking a deep breath.

“I’m so thankful for you Draco. Every day, I’m glad we met. Every day, I’m glad we got married. And every day, I fall a little more in love with you. Thank you for taking this picnic with me. I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone but you.”

Harry had met Draco’s eyes throughout the whole declaration and the other man was looking at him with such love in his expression that Harry was speechless for a moment. Draco smiled at Harry again, flip-flopping his insides with the look.

“I might not be as good at waxing poetic like you are, you bleeding heart, but I hope you know I feel the same way.”

Draco cupped Harry’s face in his hands as he whispered, “I loth you.”

…

What?

Draco had frowned as well. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Lut in the ploody hull? By pungue!”

Harry could see now that Draco’s tongue had swollen quite a bit. Draco was now busy digging into his potions bag where he quickly pulled out a green vial and downed the contents in one gulp after swishing it around his mouth. A few minutes later and his tongue was back to normal size, but he would have to visit Poppy when they got back.

Draco had pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger; in the other hand he was holding up the cucumber and dill sandwich.

Oh, wait. Dill.

“I,” Draco started in a low voice, “am allergic to dill, you DAFT IDIOT! How bloody stupid are you, Potter?”

Draco was red in the face again, but for all the wrong reasons. Harry let out a loud _eep!_ before bolting up and running towards his broom. Feeling confident in his escape, he called out behind him, “Maybe you should look at what you’re shoving in your mouth!”

“Why you little...I can tell you what’s not going in my mouth any time soon! Get back here!”

Harry took off with a laugh, Draco hot on his heels, and then he promptly swallowed a bug.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story check out the others on my profile. Leave a review, they motivate me to write these things :) I posted this for hot second a few days ago before deleting it. If you don’t like this cute one-shot then you don’t have to review and tell me. The story is just a short little idea, not meant to totally change someone’s perspective on life so I won’t accept any flames. If you like this story, well, thank you for your sincere support. I really appreciate it!


End file.
